Lavando la ropa
by Lahuen
Summary: Es muy aburrido tener que hacer las labores, y sobretodo cuando se trata de lavar la ropa... aunque se puede hacer mas ameno... *One-shot*


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece… es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Lavando la ropa**

Amanece un nuevo día en la llanura del bosque, el sol sale por encima de las colinas, los animales comienzan a salir de sus madrigueras, las aves inician su danza en el cielo… en pocas palabras, una mañana hermosa y llena de armonía… salvo por…

¡~!

Se escucho un grito por todo el lugar… y buscando el origen de ese grito, nos adentramos en la espesura de los árboles hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que parece una simple cueva, y mirando dentro de ella, a diez metros de profundidad encontramos al dueño de ella…

Hidan: ¡No me friegues, yo lave la ropa el martes pasado, es tu turno rubia fodonga!

Deidara: ¡No se, no me consta! =tono altanero= ¡Además hoy no puedo, tengo clase de ishkapoeira en veinte minutos… así que, jodete! =sacándole la lengua=

Hidan: ¡Oye me, tu…! =antes de seguir la puerta del cuarto de lavado se abrió

Itachi: ¡¿Quieren cerrar la maldita boca? =enojado y una gran venita en la frente= ¡Su idiota discusión se oye hasta el baño, uno no puede ni cagar a gusto porque ustedes están con sus tonterías… y pónganse a lavar la ropa que ya no tengo calzones… jodanse los dos! =como un completo desesperado

Deidara: ¡Tú no te metas! =enojado=

Hidan: ¡A si es Uchiha bastardo, no te metas con nosotros! =igual de enojado

Itachi: ¡¿A si? =arqueo la ceja= Ustedes no pueden hacerme nada par de Ukes frustrados… ¡uy, miren como tiemblo… que miedo! =rió burlón=

Deidara: Itachi… te estas metiendo con los sujetos equivocados… =amenazadoramente=

Hidan: Exacto… =miro a Deidara= ¡Acúsalo!

Deidara: ¡Perfecto, solo esto me faltaba! =con fastidio= Pein se puso de su lado y ahora tengo que quedarme aquí a lavar la ropa… y para el colmo… contigo… =mirando al jashinista=

Hidan: Para mi es un sueño hecho realidad quedarme y lavar calzones sucios con la rubia insípida del lugar =sonrió sarcásticamente= Esto es deprimente =decía mientras levantaba el cesto de ropa

Deidara: Lo mismo digo yo… =serio y tomando el detergente y el suavitel=

Ambos pasaban de habitación en habitación, recogiendo las ropas y capas de cada uno teniendo como resultado cuatro cestos bien llenos.

Hidan: Oh Jashin-sama, señor todo poderoso y omnipotente… le pido por favor que los idiotas y desconsiderados de nuestros compañeros se rompan el cuello mientras dan vueltas en la montaña rusa de Disneylandia =cerrando los ojos y rezando=

Deidara: Ya cállate Hidan… =enojado= Suficiente tengo con esto para que me andes recordando que los demás salieron a divertirse… ahora pásame el cloro =señalando el objeto

Hidan: Si… si… como sea… =dándole lo señalado= Oye, no te olvides de lavar muy bien mi capa… la sangre ya se seco y se ve muy fea =sonrió

Deidara: ¿Disculpa? =arqueo la ceja= Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación, así que los dos haremos esto… te guste o no… ¡ahora mete la ropa a la lavadora…! =muy enojado=

Hidan solo sonrió e hizo lo que el rubio le indicaba, al cabo de unos minutos…

Hidan: Oye… =el rubio lo miro sentado sobre una caja y serio= ¿Qué me cuentas de pinocho, tu y el… ya pedalearon duro la bicicleta? =levanto la ceja picaronamente=

Deidara: ¡…! =se quedo mudo y con la cara bien roja=

Hidan: ¡Oh por Jashin! =sorprendido= ¡No es cierto… oh si… gane la apuesta! =rió

Deidara: ¡¿Qué?

Hidan: Aposte con Kaku-tacañin cincuenta dólares a que ya habías tenido tu hora feliz con la marioneta =rió burlón= ¡Oh si, Kakuzu sacará espuma por la bocota cuando se entere! =rió más

Deidara: … =estuvo apunto de gritar pero suspiro hondo y agacho la mirada=

Hidan: ¿Eh?... =miro al rubio= ¿Qué tienes, no vas a golpearme? =dijo un tanto serio=

Deidara le dio la espalda y luego le hablo…

Deidara: Ustedes son unos idiotas… todo el tiempo se la pasan insultándome y fastidiándome… hacen apuestas sobre mi genero, y se la viven haciendo mil cosas para tocarme y comprobar si soy un hombre y ahora hacen apuestas de ¿si ya me han follado? =le miro= Esto es nefasto… y ¿qué si así es?... si, ¡ya me acosté con Sasori, ¿contento? =le arrojo unos boxers a la cara=

Hidan: ¡Guácala, estos son de Tobi! =tirándolos con repulsión= Oye… tu tienes la culpa por tener apariencia feminoide, no nos culpes de eso… al menos péinate de otra forma =dijo a su favor= ¿Y lo amas? =lo miro disimuladamente=

Deidara: Mira, solo fue ocasional ¿si?... no hay nada más entre nosotros… =dijo serio y cruzándose de brazos= ¿Y tu qué, Kakuzu te ha follado? =arqueando la ceja

Hidan: Si, ¿y qué?... sabes que no podemos tocar a Konan y ni modo, soy más pequeño que Kaku así que tengo que conformarme con lo que haya =sonrió como si nada

Deidara lo miro anonadado por esa desvergonzada confesión y se limito a hacer su trabajo. Se mantuvieron callados durante veinte minutos en los cuales ni si quiera se miraron… hasta que…

Hidan: ¿No te gustaría hacerlo? =dijo tranquilamente mientras enjuagaba la ropa=

(nota: ellos hacn la mayor part a mano, el prsupuesto no alcanzo para tanto U.ú)

Deidara: ¿De qué estas hablando masoquista? =mirándolo un tanto enojado=

Hidan: De tener… sexo… =lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi seductor=

Deidara: Estas loco… =evito la mirada= Por más desesperado que estuviera jamás me acostaría contigo… ya te dije que lo de Sasori solo fue… ocasional =sonrió prepotentemente

Ignorando el comentario del jashinista, Deidara salio de la cueva seguido de Hidan y comenzó a tender la ropa… después de unos segundos que no escuchaba ni pío del otro decidió mirar para saber si seguía ahí… (nota: la ropa la tienden en las sogas que amarran a los árboles XD)

Volvió el rostro y se encontró con la mirada púrpura de Hidan, lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro… Deidara se sintió un poco nervioso y evito la mirada, escucho como Hidan se acerco a el a paso lento y se detuvo justo detrás de el, soplándole el cuello y haciendo que se estremeciera…

Deidara: ¡Ay Hidan, no hagas eso! =sonrojado y dándole un zape=

Hidan: Pero bien que te gusto… =rió burlón y el rubio estuvo a punto de golpearlo otra vez= ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste? =dijo sensualmente=

Deidara: No… solo quiero terminar de lavar tranquilamente y acostarme a descansar =serio=

Hidan: Ah, vamos Dei… solo esta vez… ocasional… =dijo acercándose=

Deidara le observo serio y frunciendo el seño, ¡maldita sea la hora en la que empezó esa estupida pelea con el masoquista y termino en esto con el...! ¿Ahora cómo librarse de esto…?

En eso estaba cuando algo se le vino a la mente…

Inner Deidara: No hay nadie en la cueva, estamos completamente solos… no hay nada más interesante que hacer salvo lavar ropa interior sucia y apestosa… Hidan, pues no esta del todo mal, tiene lo suyo… pero… es un grosero y un obsceno, vaya a saber que tanto me haría… sin embargo, yo tampoco soy alguien muy decente… aun recuerdo como le derretí el chocolate a Sasori en su… y luego yo… pero bueno, ¿por qué pienso en eso ahora?... mmm… bueno, sería interesante ver lo que podría pasar…

Deidara: Jeje… =rio como idiota ante sus pensamientos=

Hidan: Oh, veo que te lo estas imaginando =sonrió picaronamente=

Deidara: ¿Qué? =reacciono= De acuerdo, tengamos sexo… pero que quede claro que es porque no hay nada más interesante que hacer… ¡¿entendido? =señalo al otro=

Hidan: Trato hecho… =sonrió= Ahora ven conmigo, no pienso hacerlo aquí y que me vea la mamá de Bambi =señalando a una sierva entre los árboles=

Deidara lo siguió sin reproche alguno y juntos entraron al cuarto de lavado…

Deidara: ¿Por qué entramos aquí y no a tu cuarto? =arqueando la ceja=

Hidan: Estamos lavando la ropa ¿recuerdas? =cerro la puerta= No nos desviemos del trabajo =rio y aferro al rubio por la cintura= Solo te advierto que terminaras suplicando por más y gritando mi nombre =beso su cuello=

Deidara: Mmmm… ¿a si?... eso lo veremos… =se dejo hacer por el más grande=

Hidan comenzó con besos suaves y lentos sobre la mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja del rubio, susurrándole y haciendo que Deidara gimiera levemente… llevo sus manos al borde superior de la capa y la desabotono dejando expuesto el blanco cuello del chico y un poco de sus hombros.

Termino de abrirla por completo para quitársela y luego quitarle el polo azul que llevaba… siguiendo con los besos paso por su cuello, sus hombros, sus clavículas hasta llegar a su pecho donde delineo con la punta de la lengua los rosados botones del rubio…

Deidara: ¡Ahhh… mmm…! =sus gemidos eran más audibles cosa que excitaba más a Hidan=

Hidan descendió hasta llegar al ombligo y siguió los juegos con su lengua… luego hasta su vientre mientras el rubio gemía lleno de placer… bajo con delicadeza los pantalones del chico y sin pudor alguno introdujo su miembro completo a su boca, haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua y al ritmo de un vaivén sumamente placentero…

Deidara: ¡Ahhh… si… no pares…! =completamente sonrojado, respirando agitadamente y deseando mucho más= ¡Mmmm… así… sigue…! =se aferro al cabello de Hidan

Cuando el orgasmo llego para Deidara este derramo su esencia en la boca del jashinista, este sin protesta la degusto toda y luego limpiándose un poco tomo al rubio del mentón y lo beso salvajemente, en un beso lleno de lujuria y excitación…

Luego, el rubio hizo lo mismo con el peliblanco, bajo sus pantalones y se dedico a darle placer con su boca, Hidan gemía descontroladamente y disfrutando de cada movimiento que hacia el rubio y antes de correrse en la boca de Deidara lo sujeto del cabello y suavemente lo levanto.

Hidan: Ya… ya no puedo más… necesito hacértelo… =dijo totalmente excitado=

Deidara sonrió y dejo que Hidan lo tomara de la cintura y lo alzara para recostarlo sobre la lavadora, que por cierto estaba encendida y trabajando.

Deidara: Jeje… parece un vibrador… =rio levemente al sentir el movimiento de esta=

Hidan ágilmente se coloco sobre el y se acomodo entre sus piernas, tanteo la entrada del rubio y este gimió en señal de afirmación para el jashinista… este ni tardo ni perezoso lo penetro…

Deidara ahogo un gemido lleno de placer y arqueo la espalda y se aferro al cuerpo del peliblanco, Hidan comenzó con embestidas lentas para luego convertirlas en rápidas y salvajes… Deidara gemía descontroladamente junto con Hidan, ambos disfrutando del momento y sumidos en el placer total…

Cuando el fin estuvo cerca para el peliblanco, las embestidas por su parte bajaron su intensidad y luego de tres más termino viniéndose en el interior del rubio y ambos gritando el nombre de su amante totalmente aferrados al cuerpo del otro, y por último Hidan salio del interior de este…

Deidara: ¡Wow!... eso fue… increíble… =dijo sonriendo y tratando de normalizar su respiración=

Hidan: ¿Ves?... te dije que terminarías gozándolo… =sonrió de forma seductora= Deberíamos lavar juntos la ropa más seguido… ¿no crees? =recostado en el pecho del rubio=

Deidara: Jeje… idiota…

Sonrió y luego ambos cayeron dormidos, abrazados y cobijados con sus capas…

-End-


End file.
